


断章

by cavolo



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M, Mpreg, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavolo/pseuds/cavolo
Summary: 《以爱之名》相关ch1：姬莉叶视角ch2：Mpreg警告
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry), Kyrie & Nero (Devil May Cry), Nero & Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

混乱的人群里，尼禄拉着姬莉叶的手全力奔跑。

“尼禄？”她有些上气不接下气，在喘息间说，“你的脸好苍白。”

“……我没事。”

听见这个回答，她猜测尼禄在逞强，但是恶魔已经来到他们面前，没有时间说闲话了。

尼禄低声咒骂一句，拔出武器上前迎战。

“姬莉叶，小心！”他叮嘱道。

她胡乱地点头应和，脑里思绪纷乱，根本没能把他的警告放在心上。

姬莉叶想，她见过刚才那个身穿红衣的白发男人。

姬莉叶站在木门前，犹豫了很久，最终抬起手轻叩门扉。

她知道尼禄忙于调查佛杜那的恶魔和斯巴达的遗迹……同时，她不忍心拒绝那些孩子们的请求。他们只是很孤单，只是希望和大哥哥度过一个愉快的下午。仅仅一个下午，不超过五个小时。无论尼禄是否答应，她至少想要为他们争取这个机会。

“尼禄？你在吗？”

她又敲了几次，均没有得到回应。

——难道是生病了？

她不想未经允许就闯入别人的房间，可是此刻担忧的心情占据了上风。

“抱歉，我要进来了……”

将手搭在门把上，她的心脏跳得飞快。

里面没有人。她既庆幸又失望。

她应该退出房间；她要找的人不在这里。

微风从窗外吹进来，扬起了轻盈的窗帘，也吹动了书桌上摊开的一本旧书。

那本书，就像智慧树上的果子，散发出令人垂涎的香气，吸引她走近它。当她在书桌边站住时，她首先关注的倒不是书的内容，而是书缝里夹着的书签。

那只是一张薄薄的透明的硫酸纸，尺寸比书页略微小一点，印有淡蓝色的玫瑰图案。

确实是很有尼禄的风格的书签，她抿嘴笑了笑。

然后她看见了书签左下角贴着的小照片。

那是尼禄和一个男人的照片。照片看上去是近期拍摄的，因为尼禄的样子和现在无差，只是头发长了一点。他们的样貌甚至有几分相似，而头发都是显眼且罕见的白色。

他们是家人吗？她不禁想道，难道这个人就是尼禄的叔叔？

照片里，他们都摆出搞怪的表情，看上去关系很要好。

为什么尼禄从来不提起他的事？她甚至不知道这个男人叫什么名字。

有一阵风吹进来，将前面几页书吹翻，覆盖了夹有书签的那页。

她突然记起，这个男人，应该就像尼禄一样，经常被迫和恶魔打交道。

她又想到自己的父母。

姬莉叶慌张地用双手捂住嘴巴，抑制住喉咙里的尖叫。

她认为自己窥探了不该洞察的尼禄的内心的世界。

“对不起！对不起……”她闭上双眼，倒退了几步，然后转身跑出房间。

在她背后，书本被风吹得哗哗作响。

自从和尼禄分别、跟着信徒们来到总部避难，姬莉叶便感到了一种莫名的不安。

她隐约意识到有大事要发生——比教皇大人遇害更加重大的事情——但是她能做的只有安慰身边正在啜泣的孤儿们，然后双手互握，向神祈祷。

她低着头，可又没有在默念那些熟记于心的祈祷词。

她想不通：那个红衣男子，和照片上的男人，是同一个人吗？为什么尼禄没有和他相认？为什么他要杀害教皇？为什么尼禄不阻止他？尼禄……尼禄为什么还没有来？是不是终于想起来、要去追寻那个男人？

姬莉叶沉浸在自己的头脑风暴里，竟没有察觉到克雷多已经来到她身边。他喊了她两遍，她才回过神来。

“啊！哥哥……”

克雷多没有责备她的心不在焉，反而用隐晦的心疼的眼神看向她，公事公办的口吻却说：“陛下唤你过去。”

“教皇大人？”姬莉叶的脑子里嗡嗡作响，“他不是……”

克雷多拉着她走到一个没人的角落，低声说：“陛下已经重生。”

“太难以置信了……”她喃喃道。人死后还能复生的吗？她觉得这是对所有死去的人的亵渎。

“我有别的任务。记住，不要在陛下面前失仪。”克雷多说。

姬莉叶连忙拉着兄长的手，不让他走，继续问道：“你知道尼禄在哪里吗？他没有来避难……我很担心他。”

克雷多皱起眉，冷声道：“他是恶魔，和那个谋杀陛下的犯人是一伙的，是我们的敌人。”

说罢，在她愣神的一瞬，克雷多抽回了手，渐渐走远。

姬莉叶想，她肯定是在走廊上站了很久，所以教皇大人才会派人来找她。

一个自称阿格纳斯的男人。她并不认识他，但感觉他有些面熟。

她跟随阿格纳斯走进教皇的议事厅，呆呆地听着教皇说话。

他说了很多；姬莉叶只听进去两个词——

尼禄。恶魔。

“不可能的！尼禄不是恶魔！”她脱口而出。

她没有办法将温正直的尼禄和害人的恶魔联系起来。虽然他也有偶尔不坦率的时候——

“尼禄是个温柔的人！”

教皇和他身旁的阿格纳斯都怔住，很快又流露令她毛骨悚然的笑容。

“我知道了。谢谢你，姬莉叶。你可以回去了。”教皇说道。

她匆匆行礼并且退下，完全遗忘了要为方才的冲动发言道歉。

尼禄是个温柔的人。

一定是这样的，她告诉自己。

他们都在欺骗我。

我会自己搞清楚这件事的。

尼禄不会对我说谎。

我相信他。

我要相信他。

她默默下定决心。

然后，她便眼前一黑，仿佛双脚踩空、坠入悬崖，失去了意识。

“尼禄。”姬莉叶轻声唤道。

闻声，坐在废墟上的那颗白色的脑袋转了过来，看了她一眼，点了点头。

她得到许可，走到他身边。

尼禄用手套擦拭身边的位置，扫开那些碎石，为她提供了坐下的空间。

他们肩并肩坐着，远眺夕阳，一时无言。

“这是……？”她看向他手里的刀。

尼禄提起刀，左右摆弄，撇着嘴抱怨道：“大概算传家宝？总之是个麻烦的东西。凡是跟斯巴达扯上关系的东西都很麻烦。”

姬莉叶被逗乐了，捂着嘴轻笑，似乎对这个地方和她自己都还奉斯巴达为神明的事情失去了记忆。

见她笑得开心，尼禄也跟着扯了扯嘴角。

姬莉叶双手抓了抓裙子，有些紧张。

她不确定现在是否属于提问的最好时机。尼禄看起来也心事重重，她实在不应该再雪上加霜。

“唔……”反而是尼禄先开口了。

她松开皱起的布料，装出轻松的样子，鼓励道：“嗯，你说吧，我听着。”

尼禄欲言又止，最终叹道：“还是你问我答吧。我不知道要怎么解释这一连串的灾难。”

“是的，但丁是我的——是我父亲的同胞兄弟，我仅有的血亲。”

“克雷多……这很复杂，不过他会好起来的。和以前相比，可能会不太一样，也可能没什么不一样……只能等着瞧了。”

“教团。唔，我不确定，抱歉。你们的城市，你们的未来，应该由你们自己来决定。我唯一能插嘴的就是，‘别再管斯巴达’。”

“你说我吗？”

尼禄迎着夕阳的红光，伸了个懒腰，连带将那把刀举得高高的，露出一个自信的笑容，说：“我不是恶魔，我也不是人类；我是我自己。仅此而已。”

姬莉叶没再深究。

她分明看见了他眼里闪的泪光。

于是她说：“谢谢你，尼禄。”

并识趣地留他一个人在原地仰望天空。

“但请不要太晚回来。”姬莉叶抬起手，接住一滴小小的雨珠，“毕竟，快要下雨了。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ND  
> Mpreg  
> （很雷，快逃）

当他意识到身体里面有一个小生命正在孕育，他首先感到的是不可思议。

他……他们就睡过一次！而且只走肾不走心！

其次是眩晕。

他是男人，然而他的身体一直很特殊，现在他还怀了孩子。

最后是疲倦。

他想卸下这个累赘，他可以做到，但他不能。

他看着照片里母亲温暖的笑容，咬牙切齿地想道：就当是大发慈悲救这个孩子一命吧。

怀胎的那大半年，堪称他人生中最不堪回首的时光。他仍然可以轻松应付他的猎物，不在乎母体剧烈运动是否会影响到婴儿——他其实巴不得“减负”。

这个孩子很乖，不会闹腾，也没有太过分地抽走他的能量，说不定察觉到了被遗弃的威胁。

每次他抚摸微微隆起的肚皮，都很难想象里面真的藏着新的生命。

蕾蒂来过一次，嘲笑他垃圾食品吃太多、开始发福了，然后将她感到棘手的任务丢给他。

他接下了，痛快地杀戮一番，然后回到他的事务所，自暴自弃混日子。

就算是这样的环境下，这个孩子也能没有流产。那条小生命坚强又赖皮地活着。

生产的时候，这个孩子折磨了他一整天。

他既生气又懊恼。

他早该避免这个麻烦的。现在已经迟了。

他听着婴儿的啼哭，头疼地入睡。

他醒来时已经是中午，发现白色的床单被血液染成了深棕色。空气里还弥漫着腥味。不过他感觉一身轻松。

本来由于怀孕而轻微隆起的皮肤，居然已经恢复平整了。他该感谢自己与生俱来的强大自愈能力吗？

他晃到楼下，洗了个澡。然后，他坐进椅子，将双腿搁在办公桌上，享用昨天被腹部传来的剧烈疼痛打断而没能吃完的披萨。

他舔了舔指尖，回味芝士和香肠的美妙。

过了很久，终于想起一个被遗忘的东西——他的孩子。

他发出厌烦的哼声，踱步走上二楼。

他的床还是那副像刑场一样血迹斑斑的样子。

他没有听到任何动静。

他突然感到恐慌。不应该这么安静的。那个孩子——他的孩子——他那么大一个孩子去哪了？

他的世界仿佛再次失控了。上一次是他发现自己怀孕了；上上一次是他目睹那个蓝色的身影消失在视线里；上上上一次……

他扔掉枕头，扯下床单，他疯狂地寻找能够供他抓紧的某些东西。他扒开一团黑色的布料，看见了婴儿皱巴巴的脸。

孩子还有微弱的呼吸，闭着眼睛，嘟着嘴巴。他说不准这是晕过去了还是睡着了。

他暗自松了口气，脸上重新变得冷漠无情，说：“真的像坨屎，你爸也是。”

尼禄。

他随便给孩子起了名字。听个响就行。

生孩子是一回事，养孩子是另一回事。

尼禄很粘他，而他不是很喜欢这样。

他尤其不喜欢，或者说讨厌，哺乳。无论有没有奶水——居然真的有过，他也是服了——尼禄都倾向于往他的怀里钻，吸吮潜在的食物，有时也会含着乳首进睡。

刚开始的一两周，他还能对现状感到挫败；过了一两个月，他彻底放弃挣扎。

说不定只是命运对他开了一个恶劣的玩笑。等到明天，说不定他能睡到下午才醒来，他不愿意面对的别离、他厌恶的怪异的身体、还有不幸的由他生下的孩子，都只是一场梦……母亲会嗔怒又好笑地说，忘了讨人厌的梦吧，我做了你喜欢的草莓蛋糕，快去洗手。

睡梦中，他感到了熟悉又陌生的温暖。

他迷迷糊糊地眨眼，只见雪白的睫毛映衬蔚蓝的瞳孔，他的孩子依偎在他的怀里，稚气的脸庞紧贴他的胸膛。

尼禄欣喜地跟他打招呼。

“妈咪！”

这一声喊叫彻底把他惊醒。

他惊觉自己早已习惯了尼禄的存在；而尼禄，长得越来越像他童年的破碎的图景中的某一块。

自他爬出柜子的那天算起，原来他已经走了这么远；他失去了母亲，他又成为了一个“母亲”。

他曾以为，母亲拯救了他，所以他也应该拯救尼禄。谁知，他一直是被拯救的那个人。

他扯出一个懒洋洋的笑容，抱紧他的血脉，回道：“尼禄。”

这次，他做足了功课，准备迎接新的家庭成员的降临。

他把他的发现告诉尼禄的时候，那孩子吓坏了，手一松，摔碎了印着黑色猫咪图案的玻璃杯。

“你不想要他，或者她？”

“你感觉还好吗？”

他们异口同声说道。

他愣了一下。

尼禄瞬间涨红了脸，绕过地上的玻璃碎片，走到他身边，轻轻地圈住他的腰，说：“我……这还真是个惊喜，咳。我怎么会说‘不’呢？只是，比起孩子，你更重要。”

他笑了两声，放松身体，将全身的重量交给尼禄，相信他会支撑住的。

“我感觉还好。”

“需要购置些什么吗？”

“不着急，还有几个月时间。”

“哦……”尼禄低声嘀咕，“还有几个月？我可能等不及了……”

“怀你的时候我不是这么想的。”

“为什么？”

这是个不完全的谎言，“多将你藏在我的肚子里一天，我就能多保护你一天。”那么他就能保护尼禄远离这个伤人的世界。尽管那时他还不知道，将来自己会如何爱这亲生骨肉。

尼禄翻了个白眼，笑骂道：“你在说什么啊？我宁愿快点长大。我也想保护你。”

他没有回话。

尼禄抱着他，说：“这次，我——不，是我们；我们会保护好你和这个孩子的，放心地生下来吧。虽然这个家庭有点奇怪……不过我们会爱这个孩子的，对吧？”

是的。

他们。

包括那个一直想成为“父亲”、也确实成为了“父亲”、却又没能成为“父亲”的家伙。

唉……

二胎的脾气不太好。

他躺在床上，突然感到肚皮被踢了一下时，这么想道。并且他这么跟坐在床边的孩子的父亲抱怨道。

尼禄朗诵的声音戛然而止，放下了手上的书，一脸不知所措，望向他的目光里满是沉重的歉意。

——靠，那本书还是那个人选的，说是“胎教”，还说什么“我们家不能再出一个口不择言的孩子了”。天啊，谁家会选英雄史诗来做胎教？第六卷，《冥界一日游，阴间大阅兵》？

“如果我能替他或者她道歉的话……”尼禄小心翼翼地抚摸他的肚子。

里面的孩子仿佛感应到了父亲的关注，消停了下来。对此，他有点感慨：“你以前都不会闹腾的。”

他的头生子在娘胎里可谓是尽力降低自己的存在感，避免遭受抛弃。而现在肚子里的小生命，注定会是个被宠坏的小恶魔了。

尼禄显然没有像他一样想太多，问道：“你是在表扬我吗？”

他抬起手，搂着尼禄的肩膀，支撑起怠倦的上身，笑道：“是啊，给你个奖励。”

他们交换了许多个亲吻。柔和的、缠绵的、激情的、侵略的。

家人的、情人的。

“唔。”他再次闷哼，在感到又一胎动的同时开口说，“我想好名字了。”

俾德丽采。

为他人带来欢笑的人。

……希望会是个女孩。因为他想象不到拥有两个儿子会是怎样的体验。

她——暂且这么称呼——会像他的母亲吗？还是更像爷爷（哇哦，那个人听了会怎么反应呢）？抑或是更像他和尼禄？

新的生命，新的开始。

对于这两者，他满怀期待。


End file.
